User blog:PeaVZ108/If My Characters Had Boss Themes
Been a long time since my last blog, huh? Hey guys, it's me again! I'm a little bored, so I decided to do something random: What if some of my characters had their own boss themes? You see, I've been quite hooked onto ROBLOX (don't judge me) lately and I was playing ROBLOX Epic Minigames - A LOT. And I love it, despite the lag of course. While I was playing the various minigames, there were quite a lot of themes that I listened to and I liked them as much as the minigames. Some were very fitting for my characters, so I decided to try this out. P.S. The themes I added for my Purple-Ops villains (aka Black Planter, Polar Tundra and Professor Orange) had their themes from ROBLOX Epic Minigames too. So I won't re-use them. Credits to the music artists behind these great soundtracks - they're awesome. Could've sworn someone did a blog about battle themes for his/her characters, and if that's true, please let me know so that I can give credit to that user too. So, without further ado, here we go! If my characters had their own boss themes... 'Green Shadow' I almost decided to add Black Planter's theme for Green Shadow as well, but I remembered that I won't re-use themes that have already been given to other games. Anyway, this is from the minigame "Expedition Sprint: High Peak". 'Bonk Choy' From the minigame "Blox City Brawl". ' ' 'Re-Peat Moss' From the minigame "Cloud Control". 'Starcade' From the minigame "Cliffside Chaos". I know this is technically the same as Polar Tundra's theme, but this is a different version, the original version, which I prefer more. 'Test Subject Blue' From the minigame "Trial Traversing: Simulation". 'Pink Angel' From the minigame "Round Race". ' ' 'Kyoji' Probably one of those few soundtracks not by Waterflame. Anyway, this is from the minigame "Castle Clash". 'Akasha' To be honest, the second half of the soundtrack fits much better than the first. However, this soundtrack is still good. From the minigame "Platform Peril". 'Takeshi' From the minigame "Compactor Crash". 'Sasuke' Another non-Waterflame soundtrack. From the minigame "Desert Dehydration". 'Sakura' From the minigame "Bullet Evasion". 'Red Ruby' From the minigame "Bullet Bound". 'Gary Garnet' From the minigame "Cube Factory". 'Toby Topaz' From the minigame "Just Jump". 'Emma Emerald' Yet another non-Waterflame soundtrack. Also, this one doesn't come with picture, sorry about that. From the minigame "Manic Mining". 'Sean Sapphire' From the minigame "Flintlock Fight". 'Amelia Amethyst' From the minigame "Crystal Clear". 'Diana Diamond' From the minigame "Balcony Bolt". That's pretty much it for now. Who knows, maybe I'll add more. Keyword is maybe. The reason why I haven't posted some of these soundtracks into the actual pages of the respective characters is because I'm kinda interested to know what you guys think of them before I do so. I had to listen to all the soundtracks available in the minigames for ROBLOX Epic Minigames, before coming to the conclusion to what theme fits best for each character. That's why this blog took so long to finish. Next blog will be upcoming in a week, about my second anniversary on the wiki community! Until next time, have a great day and pea-ce out. Category:Blog posts